


Only Human

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Buffy Summers tribute video, originally posted to YouTube in 2013.





	Only Human




End file.
